Episode 7531 (20th June 2016)
Plot Lisa prepares for Belle's court appearance, but Belle is adamant there won't be a court case as Jermaine will come through for her. Lisa tries to make her daughter see she is in big trouble and Jermaine has done nothing to help. Lachlan is shocked Belle is going to court. He insists Jermaine won't save her and asks Belle to let him tell the court the truth. After taking Arthur to school, Laurel sits Ashley down and explains how he lost Arthur at the hospital, so a social worker recommended he couldn't be alone with him for safety reasons. Ashley feels betrayed by his friend and questions why Laurel didn't tell him the truth. Vanessa tells Tracy off for slamming the door, and waking up Johnny last night. She reminds Tracy it's rent day and if she doesn't pay up, she is out. Marlon feels guilty as Vanessa tells Charity that Carly believes her food poisoning is down to the pie she had in The Woolpack the previous day. Eric arrives in the pub with another complaint about the food. Angie informs Jermaine that Belle scares her, but Jermaine explains it away by saying Belle is ill. He receives a phone call telling him Belle is in court that day, as the door bell rings. Jermaine answers the door to Lachlan, who tells Jermaine he knows about him and Belle, and he was the one who trashed the house. Angie is suspicious as she watches the exchange from the window. Marlon scrubs the pub kitchen, when Rhona arrives to ask if she and Pierce can take Leo to Wales this weekend. Marlon isn't happy another man is in his son's life, but Rhona insists she wouldn't introduce anyone to their son unless they meant something to her. Angie calls round at Wishing Well Cottage, with Jermaine in tow, so she can get Belle's side of the story. Angie asks Belle how the stalking started, and becomes suspicious when Jermaine 'forgives' Belle for the stalking. Belle explains she lied about being with Jermaine and apologises, but Angie realises Jermaine and Belle are sleeping together and confronts Jermaine. Jermaine continues to deny sleeping with Belle, but Belle insists they need to tell people the truth. Marlon admits to Pierce that he was going to put laxatives in his food, but then changed his mind, but Victoria accidentally put the spiked gravy in the pies. Pierce and Charity are shocked and Pierce questions what is wrong with him. Jimmy and Dan make it up with Ashley. Cain is furious at Jermaine for making Belle lie to protect his job. Angie tells Belle that Jermaine isn't in love with her, as he would've let her go to jail. Cain orders Jermaine to go to court and sort things out, and Angie throws him out. Pierce returns to the pub to find Eric complaining about food poisoning. Pierce suggest it isn't a good idea to bad mouth an rival business without evidence as he could get done for slander. Eric demands £500 compensation, but Pierce bargains him down to £150. Nicola assures Laurel that Ashley will forgive her. Cain drags Jermaine out of his car in the middle of a field. Vanessa informs Tracy that she has paid her rent, and demands her to pay up within five days or she is out. Tracy offers to split her bedroom with Pete to share her rent. Marlon agrees to give Pierce a chance as he makes Rhona happy. Lisa quizzes Belle on whether she has fallen for Jermaine, as he doesn't love her. Cain returns to Wishing Well Cottage, and gives Belle her phone, with fresh blood on the case. Cain tells her he has deleted Jermaine's number from her phone, and washes blood off his knuckles. Ashley is still annoyed at Laurel for lying to him. Belle tracks Jermaine down to Hotten General, and tells him he still has her. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward Guest cast *Angie Bailey - Nina Toussaint-White Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and yard *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen *The Bailey's house *David's Shop - Interior *Hotten General Hospital - Ward Notes *This episode was broadcast at the earlier time of 6.45pm due to coverage of Euro 2016. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,080,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns